Witch Musume: My Love Story! !
by Blazrman
Summary: Taking place in the main story of Witch Musume. Isshin Masayoshi, the handsome boy who rejects girls because he never dated one. Until he adopted a witch from the 506th JFW, Kuroda Kunika. Things starts to turn when she starts to love him, much to his realization. Joined by Osamu, Naoe, Akemi, and Haruka. They'll be doing a lot of embarrassing stuff. This is their love story.
1. My First Story

**The following story is a [FAN-FICTION]. Strike Witches series are all owned by Humikane Shimada, Kazuhiro Takamura, Project World Witches, Striker Unit, and KADOKAWA. Please support it's current franchise. As well as the new Brave Witches anime.**

 **One more thing. This story is a Spin-Off and will focus on Isshin Masayoshi who has not appeared in a main story. So it's going to be all about Isshin's daily life. However, Witch Musume: My Love Story! takes place in Arc 1. I hope you'll enjoy reading this first love story. This genre is a Romantic Comedy Action and Friendship.**

* * *

 **Witch Musume: My Love Story! ! /** **魔女娘：俺物語** **! !**

First Love- My First Story

7/8/2015 **Masayoshi Residence, Minami Ward, Hamamatsu, Japan** Morning - Clear Sky

 **Protagonist POV**

It's a normal life for me… It's the summer of July… But yeah, I just finished high school as a third year. All I can think of a mute and a quiet environment surrounding me. Well, let me tell you who I am. The names **Isshin Masayoshi** … 173cm. 66kg. Skinny because I'm on a diet of eating veggies because of my mom. I'm 18 years old now. My birthday… was obviously yesterday, duh. Damn… I feel like shit now… How long did I slept for… Wait… Today's the 31st… And it's morning… Living in the Kasugacho area in the Minami Ward is peaceful here… My dad works for the Japanese Air Self-Defense Force, though. His name is **Kuga Masayoshi**. And my mom? She's at home, probably cooking breakfast for me. Her name is **Tetsuko Masayoshi**. She's a nice mom I had since I was born. My 26-year old brother, **Makoto Masayoshi** is currently attending the Shizuoka University in Hamamatsu. Oh yeah, life's pretty great here in this peaceful town except… plane noises… I can hear them buzzing in the sky as I looked out the window since I was so lazy… Oh… Witches… Girls with plane legs, no pants, animal ears and tails, and has magic. I can see those Witches in their Tank legs riding on the road as well. Crazy, huh? Well… I guess I should tell you the recap…

It happened when it was the day of June 22 of the year 2015… The Shibuya Crossing at Tokyo. 100,000 people and more gathered to see a floating ball in the sky, which revealed to be a portal, which over about 5,000,000 Japanese witches. Or Fuso Witches in their terms covered the sky. US, EU, and Asia encountered the portal that opened as well from their county. 10,000,000 Witches and counting starts to populate our world and filled it with magic for some reason. Witches called it Ether or I don't know. In that reaction, Prime Minister Gunzou Takei formed an agreement with a Karlsland Witch who is a Commodore of the Witch Corps that I never heard of named Adolfine Galland. Thus, the Witches Cultural Exchange Act has been made. Allowing witches to be adopted by human hosts to live a happy live. Some Witches wanted to stay independent. So we have the Witch-only mountain city in Nikko, Japan. What about a Witch-only Cafe? There is one. Adopters and humans are forbidden to enter. While most witches wanted to serve their country via the military, navy, and the air force. To be honest, the Prime minister did announce that we entered a new era called the Majo Era. Showa, Heisei, then to Majo. Meaning Witch. Yes… clever. But their story, Their world was destroyed in a year 1947 and used some sort of a time machine just to make peace with us. However-

 **[KNOCK KNOCK!]**

"Isshin-kun! Can you go get the door for me? I still need to make dinner right now!" My mother, Tetsuko said to me as I yawned and got of the bed.

"Good grief…" I sighed to myself and headed downstairs to the living room. So then, I turned to my right and opened the door. Once opened. It was a lady around 170cm and 50kg. She has a black suit with a navy blue tie and a long blue hair. Who is she? A CIA agent from america? Also, who's that girl behind her She has a brown hair, brown eyes, wearing a purple hakama… wait… why is she cosplaying here? However, what's important is that blue haired lady.

"Isshin Masayoshi, yes?" The blue haired lady said my name.

"Yeah? What is it?" I looked at her coldly. This is looking super shady to me…

"I am **Freyja Alcott** , coordinator of the Witches Cultural Exchange Act. Your mother, Tetsuko told me on phone last week that you wished for a sister to be part of your family, yes? It says on your registration papers right here." The blue haired women known as Freyja said as he bought out the papers that I wrote two weeks ago.

 **[Witches Cultural Exchange Act - Adopter Info]**

Name: Isshin Masayoshi / 一心正義

Nickname: N/A

Place of Origin: Japan

Age: 18

DOB: 7/30/1998

Sex: Male

Race/Type: Human

Blood Type: A

Hair Color: Orange (formally Black)

Eye Color: Brown

Affiliation: Syuji High School Student, Fourth Year, Adopter

Occupation: Witches Cultural Exchange Program Member

The reason why you want to adopt a witch: "My parents never had a daughter before because they wanted a daughter and I'm doing it for my mom. My dad is still in the JASDF, though. I was hoping if there is a witch wearing a hakama. That'd be great. Thanks."

"E-Eh? Oh… That…" I said with a boring glare.

"That's right. This young lady is a witch here. She is **Kuroda Kunika** , originating from Fuso and a Flying Officer from 506th Joint Fighter Wing. Also known as Noble Witches." Freyja continued. "You see. Her personality is rather blunt. But, she's more on the commoners side: easily getting carried away and never putting on airs. Though, She doesn't have much interest in the matters of the upper echelons of society. And also Very lively-"

"Yeah yeah. Get to the point already." I said to her just to cut off her sentence.

"Okay, okay. Her familiar is a Shiba Inu. Black and white color. Her magic ability is unknown since we didn't found out which is totally okay. But can still deploy her own witch shield. Her Striker Unit is a Messerscharf BF 109 K-4. She's currently 18 years old as of 1947. Her height is 158 cm and her weight is 50 kg. Well then, just sign here. And she's yours to adopt." Freyja handed out her clipboard with a paper on it as I grabbed the pen from the clip and wrote down my signature.

Is...shin… Ma...sa...yo...shi. There. I hope my english writing would work.

"Hmm? I never knew you can write english." Freyja smiled at me. "Anyways. We put Kuroda's Striker Unit in your garage. Now then, I expect you to handle your witch in care. Now, I'll be off then. Bye, Isshin-kun~." She winked at me and left. Great… she's annoying…

However, I looked at this girl named Kuroda Kunika here. As looks shy though to meet a human like me.

"U-Um… I am Kuroda Kunika. Flying Officer 506th's Joint Fighter Wing! P-Please take care of me, Onii-sama!" Kuroda introduces herself as she bows honorably.

Wait… did she called me… Onii-sama. Seriously?

"Good grief…" I sighed. "Oka-san… We have a witch now…"

And thus, begins my life with my witch… Or rather… my love story…

* * *

 **Opening 1 - Miraikei Answer from Ore Monogatari! !/My Love Story! ! (TYERecords Ver.)**

Cause if I try.

Everyday just passes by.

Though it's not the story that I planned.

Say the answer. I wanna know the answer.

The scene shows a white background of purple footprints leaving a trail to follow the blue footprints as the view moves up to see Isshin walking with a bag over his shoulder as he turned around to see Kuroda as they meet as the background starts to change into a high school setting on the rooftops as the view moves up into the sky with witches flying in the sky as the beat plays, showing the title for a few second as the logo stickers of the Noble Witches plasters the screen a lot of times and disappears in a quick.

I wish these words were easy to say.

Just somewhere I could see a simple recipe.

Kuroda was seen walking to the left in a white background with a Noble Witches logo behind it as she was putting both hands behind her back and looks up in the sky as she smiles. Then transitions to Kuroda in her Striker, flying up into the sky as it leaves contrails.

I feel this distance here in my heart.

If only time could change.

So you could stay beside me.

Isshin was seen walking to the right in a white background with Isshin's friend, Osamu Kanno and his adopted witch, Naoe Kanno as they were walking as well. Then the background changes where he was standing on the airstrip of the Hamamatsu Air Base as he stood there and looked up in the sky to see the jets flying.

What I want to say.

What I have to say.

It's another day like always.

Isshin and Kuroda were seen walking each other in front as it shows various of pictures of Kuroda saving a dog mid air in her striker and then to Isshin frantically riding a bike as it leaves a smoke trails on the road. Then switches back to the two walking.

Cause I need to know what the future hold for you and I.

Now's the time.

Then, Isshin was seen standing on the sand of the beach to see the ocean until he looks up to meet Kuroda floating with her striker as both smiled. Then shows a various scene of Isshin jumps and running off with a sun shining. Then a scene where he backflips and lands. Then as last scene where in some comedy anime style where Isshin was jaw dropping and yelling with his eyes completely white and sharp teeths which was frantic.

Cause if I try.

Everyday just passes by.

Though it's not the story that I planned.

Say the answer. (I can change too)

Then, there was a shooting star zooming through the night as Isshin was seen standing on the hill of the mountain until he was taken by Kuroda as he riding on her back. So then, he looked up to see the shining star as it was shining bright.

I know It's strange.

This love inside my heart.

Isshin was seen crouching on a small strawberry and Kuroda sitting on a big strawberry in a white background as Kuroda was swaying her legs back and forth.

Maybe it was love right from the start.

Say the answer.

I'm gonna find the answer.

Kuroda was seen running as she arrived to the Masayoshi residence with Isshin, his mother, Osamu, and Naoe as Isshin smiled and lends his hand out as she smiles and takes it as they started walking with their hands together as everything turned bright to show a wedding cake with a chibi figures of Isshin and Kuroda together.

* * *

7/12/2015 **Masayoshi Residence, Minami Ward, Hamamatsu, Japan** Morning - Clear Sky

It's been four days… four days since Kuroda-san now has an additional name… Kuroda Kunika-Masayoshi. Is that really necessary to do that, Oka-san? This is pretty embarrassing for my family… I wish Ota-san comes home after his military job-

"Onii-sama!~" The voice Kuroda barges into my room and jumps in my bed and hugs me. However, her familiar activate for no reason because she's snuggling me. That's her Shiba Inu familiar alright… "How are you doing? Are you sleeping well?~" She kept snuggling me.

"I'm fine. You can stop snuggling me now. Your animal side is starting to kick up." I bluntly said as she noticed and deactivates her familiar.

"S-Sorry! I am very sorry about it!" Kuroda franticly bows just to apologize.

"It's alright…" I replied.

About her… She told me that her commander from france named Heinrike Prinzessin zu Sayn-Wittgenstein. Her name is german. But in truth… Germany changed to Karlsland because I don't know. But, Heinrike gave her permission to be adopted? Well, talk about a nice lady she is. But, she does cook with oka-san and all. But, she always talks to me but I don't want to. Well, to be honest… I never dated a girl in my life. During my high school year. I was swarmed by a lot of girls and tried to date me. In the end, I kinda reject them and feel sorry for what I've done. Now that I'm in fourth year. I'm still continuing my normal life as usual. Oh yeah, she works for the Hamamatsu Air Self-Defense Force two days ago since I adopted her. There are witches at that base there. I went there once. The humans and witches are getting along as well. Let me give you a tip. If you're at Tokyo wandering around. If you see a girl with no pants. That's a Witch. If you see a girl flying in their plane legs with their animal ears and tails activated. That's a Witch. And if you visit the air force base with the girls with no pants talking to military people. That's a Witch. The world is changing after all. What I wanted is a normal peaceful life until…

 **[BEEP BEEP BEEP!]**

"U-Uwahh!" Kuroda noticed at her Android phone. It's a Nexus phone. "I-I have to go to the Air Force Base now! I'm gonna be late!" She got off my bed until he stopped running there and turned around with a blush on her face. "W-Will you… come with me today?"

Really? So, I sighed and said… "Well.. I guess there's no denying… Sure. I'll come."

"Arigato, Onii-sama!" Kuroda happily hugged me.

"Please stop calling me that." I replied bluntly.

 **[FIVE MINUTES LATER]**

Inside the garage. I was sitting on a stool, looking at her Striker Unit… her Strikers does resemble a German World War II plane. But, I was tired. Why is she taking so long in a bathroom…

"Okay, I'm coming!" Kuroda starts to come through the door, wearing her purple hakama. Fitting for a samurai cosplay that is.

So then, she took off her kneesocks attached to the flat sandals from the bottom, showing her clear skin of her legs as she hopped into her strikers as her familiar activates as the magic circle from the ground appears from bottom of her as it was glowing. Then she looked at me.

"What are you waiting for. Get on." Kuroda said to me with a smile.

"Geez, I wonder how they make those Striker Launchers and all… but okay." I said normally as I held on to her shoulders as the garage door opens until…

"Launching!" Kuroda commanded as she starts to take off in a quick as I was yelling.

" **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** " THIS ISN'T WHAT I SIGNED UP FOR!

* * *

7/12/2015 **Hamamatsu Air Self-Defense Force Base, Nishi Ward, Hamamatsu, Japan** Daytime - Cloudy

" **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** " I was still yelling while hanging on…. How long I was yelling for. Just until she starts to arrive there as she hovers and lands as her strikers touched the ground as I fell and started panting. "Oh… god…"

"I hope you liked the riding on me. It was sure a blast! Huh?" Kuroda noticed and saw me whited out with a drool on my mouth because of the ride… Kuroda… not only you can be a idiot… you almost made me passed out because of you… "U-Uwahh! G-Gomen'nasai, Onii-sama!"

So then, she got off her Strikers as she placed it on the ground as she starts to shake my body just to wake up when I got back my senses.

"U-Ugh… It's… all right… okay…?" I said to her as I was catching my breath as she hugged me as her tail starts wagging.

"I'm glad you're okay, Onii-sama!" Kuroda happily smiled at me until…

"Yo, Senpai!" The familiar voice I heard… I turned around to see a man wearing a red t-shirt and black shorts. He is a same height and weight as me, though. And he has black hair and brown eyes. His name is…

[ **Osamu Kanno** \- Isshin's best childhood friend. He's a total nice guy! And also goes to his high school as well!]

 ***Persona 3 OST - Joy**

Osamu Kanno. He's 17 years old. Third year at Syuji High School. He's not popular with the girls except one who is a adopted witch. Black hair, black eyes, pilot jacket, yellow and green scarf, leather gloves, no pants, and a small bandage on her left cheek. She's…

[ **Naoe Kanno** \- A Flying Officer witch from Brave Witches. She looks badass, though.]

Naoe Kanno. Never heard of her much. I can tell she's adopted by him of course and calls Osamu-san an descendant of the Kanno family. In truth, he actually is. Though, she's pretty friendly with me.

"Well, isn't the Flying Officer Kuroda Kunika from Noble Witches. Never expect to see you here." Naoe said as she crosses her arms.

"Same to you, Flying Officer Naoe." Kunika replied with a smile.

So, I got up and took a stretch. Man, being here with Osamu-san is nice. Except when Kunika is around… Good grief…

"Good job, you two. Seems you've arrived here right on time. No punishments today." The voice of a man that sounded like a calm soldier. Though, the man is wearing a green army uniform plastered with a green variant camo on it. Kunika told me of who he is…

[ **Sakai Tameyoshi** \- Commander of the Hamamatsu Air Force Base.]

Sakai Tameyoshi… I don't know him much. This is my first time meeting him, after all.

"Hmm?" Sakai looked at us. "Are you two here to sign up?"

"N-No… It's that…" I said until…

"We're just here to watch our witches! Coordinator Alcott-san said that we need to watch so we can take care of them like pets! Isn't that right, Senpai?" Osamu smiled at me.

"H-Hey… Wh-What do you mean by-" My sentence was cut.

"WAHAHAHA~!" Sakai laughed and continued. "Well then, here to watch your witches? Feel free to enter, adopters. Oh and... Would you like a tour inside the museum as a special early access?"

"No thanks, I'm good…" Me and Osamu bluntly said in unison. In truth, Museums are pretty boring, actually.

- **Air Strip** -

Hours passes here in the base since Osamu was able to get Sakai to let us in. Right now… I'm looking at Kunika on her striker as she is equipped with a modern weapon that she's getting a hang of. The Sumitomo MINIMI 5.56mm Machine Gun. And her secondary is a Minebea 9mm Machine Pistol. And her melee weapon is a Katana.

"Okay, you're ready to go. Commence the flight maneuver target practice!" One of the Witch was talking to Kunika to start the practice as she launches off and flew into the skies.

Look at her go… Even for Osamu's adopter witch. Humans and Witches sure get along well. You seen see them talking each other.

But, what's important is Kunika doing some air maneuver in the air to shoot down training targets in the ground and the balloons as well.

"Haha! Go at 'em, Naoe." Osamu was seen cheering her on as she was firing down targets. Osamu is always like this. Acting like it was hype. Even at his childhood where he wants to play Street Fighter II with me. And yet, he still proud like he is.

Just then, Kunika starts to land next to me as I turned around to see her. What does she want?

"Onii-sama! Did you see that? My training has been improved when I'm with you!" Kunika happily said to me as I sighed.

"Good Grief… well, that good for you. Just keep on training if you like." I said as I went on my samsung galaxy phone to check some messages.

However, Kuroda turned around to see Sakai as she asked him.

"Commander? Do you have permission that I can bring my adopter for a moment?" Kunika smiled.

"Hmm… I don't see a problem there. Go ahead." Sakai said as he smiled.

So then, Kunika turned around and grabbed my hand.

"I-Idiot! L-Let me go!" I exclaimed at her.

"Onii-sama. Just this once? It's going to be fun." Kunika replied to me.

"I-I said let- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Then… I was lifted into the air again as Kunika started to do air maneuvers to fly around the skies as I couldn't handle it. "O-Oh… god… K-Kunika…"

What is this… It feels like… I'm about to pass out… the air... Hey… Kunika… that's… enough… now ughhhhh…

* * *

7/12/2015 **Masayoshi Residence, Minami Ward, Hamamatsu, Japan** Evening - Clear Sky

I start to slowly wake up… finding myself in my bed. The lights were still on… I turned my head to my right and say Kunika… she looks worried until…

"Onii-sama! Thank god you're awake! I'm so so sorry that you passed out! I just don't know!" Kunika was frantically apologizing and hugging me. Her breasts are in my face… I mumbled as she noticed and let me go.

"Look, like I said. It's okay. Just… Don't grab my hand without my permission next time." I said to her as she understands.

"Hai… I understand, Onii-sama…" Kunika said as she slept on my bed. "Goodnight… Onii-sama…"

And then… she went to sleep. Well… first off… Yeah… you're right… I guess I should sleep…

* * *

 **[FLASHBACK - Four Days Ago]**

Into the flashback. I remember when I was taking care of Kunika with my mom's food as my mom, Tetsuko was seen looking at her.

"Now then, Kunika. I'm glad that he adopted you." Tetsuko smiled at her.

"Hai. I feel safer with Onii-sama now. Your cuisine tastes unique." Kunika smiled as well.

"Well, that's good to hear! From now on. Your full name shall be Kuroda Kunika-Masayoshi. And, you must call me Oka-san. Okay?" Tetsuko said to her with a wink on her face.

"O-Oka-san?! Why add the Masayoshi name for her?" I exclaimed.

"Now now, Isshin. She's part of the family now. Your father heard the news so he understands." Tetsuko said to me.

"Wha? O-Ota-san heard? You gotta be lying!" I said to her with a serious look on my face.

"It's true." Tetsuko brings out her phonebook history. "Says right here."

"Uggh. Fine geez." I grunted.

And next. I even showed a world map of our world. She was confused of the states.

"A-America… United Kingdom… Japan…?" Kunika said as she read it. "This is all wrong."

"What do you mean it's all wrong?" I asked her.

"These name of the countries are not right. Can I borrow your pen?" Kunika asked me.

"Well, Go ahead." I replied and gave her the pen. She starts to write down the names of the country based on from her world. After that… I read the country names. "Liberion, Britannia, Karlsland, Belgica, Ostmark, Faraway Land, Baltland, Suomus, Fuso… what? That doesn't make any sense!"

"It's true! I'm a Fusoan! Not 'Japanese'!" Kunika said with a pout on her face.

"C'mon. You're Japanese and I am one, too. Not an 'Fusoan'. Okay? Let's call it both." I sighed and scratched my head.

And then… We went to Akihabara as she was more interested in the anime store in sunshine city. Tokyo is huge, though. Even she knows it. However, she was looking at this.

"E-Eh? Onii-sama! Look! It's me!" Kunika called me as I approached to her. Noble Witches light novel…

"Meh. It's just a Light Novel. Put it back where it belongs, okay?" I said to her as she had to put it back. "I don't mean to make you sad. But… You want to explore more?"

"Hai!" Kunika then hugged my arm.

"Hey guys! Look! It's that witch from the light novel! Kuroda Kunika!" The male person with a camera started taking picture along with a swarm of mobs.

"Kunika-chan! I love you!" The second male starts to yell.

But, she's becoming more flustered or this becomes a problem.

"H-Hey! Stop it guys!" I said as I carried Kunika and ran as the people started chasing me.

And yeah… That's basically my life as a adopter… it was hard just to teach her about the world. She thinks Japan is Fuso and is still a imperial empire but it isn't. And yet, that's how it is.

 **[PRESENT DAY]**

* * *

7/13/2015 **Masayoshi Residence, Minami Ward, Hamamatsu, Japan** Evening - Clear Sky

I slowly wake up from my bed… Once again… I turned to my right… Kunika is not here… Hmm… Did she went to the base? No? Also… the door was left open. I thought I closed it… However, I heard the female noises outside… I got off my bed and looked outside the window of my small backyard, despite that My house is near the floodplains. It was Kunika training at the floodplains with a real katana- Wait… no no no! Why did she brought out her real sword here! She'll be in real trouble! What if she'll kill someone!? I'm gonna be in trouble for this! I rushed out of my room, and then downstairs. I screeched my foot as I ran outside as my mom noticed.

"Hmm? Isshin?" Tetsuko noticed.

Then outside of my home. I headed to a place of the floodplains where Kunika is training. I need her to stop this! Just as I arrived. I yelled at her.

" **KUNIKA!** " I yelled to get her attention as she turned around to look at me.

"Hmm? Ahh! Onii-sama! Are you feeling well about yesterday?" Kunika smiled at her as she sheathed her katana.

"I'm good, thank you! And what on earth are you doing with that sword!" I exclaimed while panting.

"Oh? You mean this? I was practicing so that way I can become stronger." She pumps her fists while still being happy.

"I know that! I mean… You shouldn't be practicing with that sword! You'll might cut someone!" I frantically explained to her.

"Oh? What if I practice with a sheathed sword?" Kunika asked.

"It'll fly off!" I yelled until I calmed down. "Look… I found a best solution instead of using a real sword… I'll be right back!

 **[TWO MINUTES LATER]**

And so, Kunika now has a wooden bokken. A size of a katana that I had it when I was a kid. Me and Osamu-san play each other with it. Pretty simple, doesn't it. Good grief… you made me freak out there, Kunika. You really did. Now, I can see her doing practice swings around until…

 **[BAP!]**

I was hit on the top of my head. What's with you today!?

"ARRRGH!" I cringed in pain as she dropped her bokken and started to repeatedly bow.

"U-Uwahh! G-Gomen, Onii-sama. I didn't mean to!" Kunika frantically apologizes once again as I gave her a thumbs up, meaning that I'm okay. Geez, becareful next time. Will you?

Then after the practice was finished. I was seen resting with Kunika as she was putting her bare feet in the clean water of the flood plains. She was seen eating a granola bar that I gave her. She must have liked it I suppose. But, seeing her enjoying in my world is all good. However, the witches here are living a normal life with their adopters. No war, but just crimes everywhere around the world. There's even established police witches such as the Tokyo Witches Police Department (TWPD). They respond quickly and arrests criminals in a quick. You can see them in the skies as well.

This world really changed if people start to say magic really exists. Well, people wanted magic and they received it. Witches starts calling humans with strange abilities known as Unfamiliars. They do if a Witch forms a contract with a human or adopter via lip contact. That's how it works. Damn… I'm tired.

"Hey, Oii-sama." Kunika said to me.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"You know… I love this world. It feels peaceful and it's lovely. Don't you think?" Kunika said with a smile as she looked at the sky.

"Yeah. I suppose so… And… I'm kind of sorry…" I sighed.

"Sorry for what?" Kunika said to me.

"You know… for being too hard on you. I mean… you were so happy. So happy that you want to make friend with everyone. For me… I kinda feel down and never dated a girl before. You know what I mean." I said to her with a smile.

"You never dated a girl? Why?" Kunika asked.

"Well… Everything they asked me for a date. I reject them because I didn't feel like it, honestly." I said as I grabbed out my phone. Crap… 10% left…

"Yo! Senpai! I never expect to see you here. Were your training with Kunika-chan?" Osamu arrived on the scene with Naoe. She was holding a bokken sword as well. Plus, Naoe was seen wearing casual clothing. The Fate/stay night saber shirt and short jeans.

"Ahhh~! Kanno-san!" Kunika said to… both of them..

"Which one?" Both Kanno said unison.

"I-I mean Naoe-san! You bought your bokken!" Kunika smiled at her.

"Osamu here was telling me to train with this, though." Naoe said as she rubs the back of her head.

"Say, you want to spar with me? We could train!" Kunika grabbed her bokken as she held it two handed. Naoe makes a slight chuckle.

"If this what you want… So bring it!" Naoe becomes so cocky… She starts to spar with her as the both bokken swords starts clashing.

Osamu approached to me and sat next to me.

"So… How are ya today? You feel like shit, dude." Osamu said to me as I was laying down on the ground to see the morning skies.

"Yeah… I suppose…" I replied bluntly.

"Hey, Senpai… you ever think about dating your Witch?" Osamu said a question to me.

"No… Why?" I answered as he starts talking.

"I see you getting along with her so much. Besides, I get along with her very well. Hey! It's summer! We get a long-ass break! Isn't it cool?" Osamu pumps his fist and does his boxing punches.

"It's alright, though… One time my favorite cafe turned into a witch cafe and Humans/Adopters like me aren't allowed to enter. Though, I so have my Witches Cultural Exchange Pilot License, though. But, it won't work. Life sucks." I sighed and put my right arm to cover my eyes from the sunlight.

"Hey, I feel you, man. Not in a gay way or anything." Osamu continued. "Besides, That's how the world goes. Many military manufacturers have no clue to make Striker Units for Witches can. I mean… I ride on my witch all the times. She told me of how Strikers work. Same goes for the Tank Strikers. Like the Tiger 1."

"Is that so?" I answered.

"Totally!" Osamu happily replied. "Hey, we should head to the base now. We gotta see our witches train right now."

"What time is it…" I asked him.

"8:05 AM." Osamu said.

"OH SHIT! WE'RE LATE!" I noticed and called Kunika. "Kunika! We're late! We have to get going!"

"U-Uwahh! How did I not noticed! Naoe-san! Let's go!" Kunika said as he ran towards at my house.

"Got it. My strikers are at home. See you there! Let's go, Osamu!" Naoe said as she ran.

"Coming! See you there, Senpai!" Osamu left.

Now… Time to get going.

* * *

7/13/2015 **Hamamatsu Air Self-Defense Force Base, Nishi Ward, Hamamatsu, Japan** Daytime - Cloudy

 **[ALARM NOISES!]**

The alarm was set off at the base. What's crazy going on is Witches getting in their strikers. Pilots getting in their jets. We were riding on our witches while I'm holding on Kunika's shoulder. Though, I'm riding on her. Just as we arrive to the air strip. Sakai was seen serious as they approached us as he got off our witches.

"There you are." Sakai said. "We're dealing with a drone outbreak going on."

"Drone Outbreak?" Kunika tilted her head.

"Yes… You see. One of the hackers just hacked 1,000 drones from the JSDF and started attacking the base. No time to explain. Just get your weapons ready! Here they come!" Sakai exclaimed as we looked at the swarm of weaponized drones.

"Hmm… They remind me of Neurois back home." Kunika thought of herself.

"Well? Let's break them!" Naoe said as she got her weapons ready and flies off, shooting several drones and putting up shields to block the bullets.

"W-Wait up!" Kunika exclaimed as she starts flying with her. Then all the Fusoan Witches and Jets started fighting against the hacked drones. It's like an all-out dogfight!

"You two! Get in the hangar and hide!" Sakai said to us as we nodded and ran.

As I kept running. I noticed that I tripped and fell on the ground. Shit! This is not good! I can hear the drone coming towards me. Ready to kill me! Not like this! Not like this!

"Onii-sama!" The voice of Kunika arrives with her shield deployed as she fired back at the drone. "I won't let anyone hurt Onii-sama… Get to safety." She smiled at me.

"R-Right!" I nodded and ran as I headed to the hangar with Osamu… filled with Witches which their strikers aren't done being repaired yet. About twenty witches surrounding me because I'm too handsome… why.

Witch 1: "You look handsome! You got a name?"

Witch 2: "Please marry me!"

Witch 3: "No! Marry me!"

Witch 4: "I want him to ride on me till the very end!"

"Well, you're getting popular, Senpai." Osamu smiled at me.

"No, I don't…" I replied coldly at him.

However, Kunika and Naoe were teaming up and shooting down over 100 drones total. This is insane. Why would someone hack 1,000 drones and uses it against them. This is just wrong!

"You know, Senpai…" Osamu said. "It's crazy how witches are really powerful. Magic does exist, though. I'm glad that we feel much safer with the Witches."

"You can say about that." I replied to him. Though… you maybe right… The world is indeed safe after all.

 **[TEN MINUTES LATER]**

Ten minutes passed as Kunika and Naoe were seen breaking the sweat as both got off her strikers and approached to us on the air strip.

"Onii-sama! I'm glad you're okay!" Kunika hugged me and snuggled her with her familiar still on.

"Kunika… You… You did well…" I praised her.

"Th-Thank you… O-Oni-sama… Can I ask you one more thing…?" Kunika asked me.

"Hmm?" I answered.

"I… Umm… I like you!" Kunika said to me as her tail was wagging.

 _I like you… I like you… I like you…_

W-What? What is this feeling… my heart… it's beating like a rhythm of a congo drum. What is this feeling in my heart… why… why did you say that just now… I… I can't say no… there's no way that I'll never say no to her… she likes me… is this love that she wanted? Why did I acted to hard on her because she was annoying me. But… she wasn't. I understand… The reason why want liked me. Is because I adopted her just to take care of her. Yeah… that seems about it. So, I hugged her back and replied.

"Yeah… I like you, too…" I said to her with my eyes closed.

"Whew~. Congratz, Senpai. Looks like you're dating!" Osamu cheers me.

"I never expect a adopter falling in love with her." Naoe said.

"That's how it is, Naoe-chan." Osamu happily replied.

Yeah... you're right… I guess I should change myself now…

* * *

7/14/2015 **Masayoshi Residence, Minami Ward, Hamamatsu, Japan** Evening - Clear Sky

The next day. I was seen in the living room, watching the old anime that I used to watching my childhood days called 'Super Gals!' on TV. It's like my first anime that I watched and it was pretty funny to be honest. I watched the whole way since childhood. I do have the DVDs of it as well. However, Kunika was seen wearing her purple hakama once again and asked me.

"Onii-sama! Ready to go?" Kunika smiled at me as I turned off the TV and looked at her.

"I'm always ready. Let's get going." I said to her. "Bye, Oka-san. We'll be back."

"Okay, Isshin-kun! Be safe!" Tetsuko said to me.

"Yeah. I will." I replied to her.

Once at the garage. She got on her Strikers once again as the garage door opens as I held on to her shoulders as she starts flying in the skies. And yet… It was a normal day…

My name is Isshin Masayoshi. The adopter of the 506th JFW Witch, Kuroda Kunika. This is my story… or rather a love story. Between me and her…

* * *

7/15/2015 **Akemi Residence, Kita Ward, Hamamatsu, Japan** Morning - Clear Sky

 **Third Person POV**

In the daimyo house of the Akemi Residence. None other than a noble human girl named **Kuroki Akemi** , the 18 year old girl with a height of 145 cm and the weight of 34 kg. Despite her height as a little girl. She has a serious personality and a serious little-girl like voice. She wearing her usual pink kimono and has a very nice long jet black hair that reaches to the floor and blue eyes as well. But, Kuroki was watching TV in her own luxurious living room after all.

TV News: "In yesterday's news. Hamamatsu Air Force Base has been attacked by a swarm of hacked drones over about 1,000 drones that started attacking. The commander of the base says that they are doing their best to search for the hacker who was responsible for the attack and the witches are doing their best as well."

"Hmph… Such ludicrous attempt." Kuroki wasn't surprised of this attack at all.

Just then, a girl who is wearing a rubber coat over a sailor suit with an anchor mark on her clothing. She has no pants as well. She has brown hair and brown eyes and was seen wearing a round glasses that she is wearing. Though, she has adorable features and big, round eyes beneath her neatly aligned forelocks. She has a height of 153 cm and the weight of 49 kg. However, She was going to be over 22 in her age. But, she regained her youth as a 14 year old because of Kuroki's witchcrafting of the rare youth potion that was a total secret to the Akemi family. Her name is…

[ **Haruka Sakomizu** \- What a shy witch she is. Also known as Sakomizu of Friendly Fire.]

Despite her flat breasts. She was seen kneeling to Akemi as she stutters and stammers at every syllable.

"K-Kuroki-sama! Y-You have a visitor!" Haruka stammed as her glasses fell as she frantically picked it up.

"What kind of visitor…" Akemi asked.

"A-A Manga Artist, Kuroki-sama!" Haruka replied as she puts her glasses back on as it fell again.

"Tell this Manga Artist to leave..." Akemi said in a serious look.

"U-Understood!" Haruka stood up and walked away from the living room.

However for Akemi. She was looking at the footage of the dogfight at the base. However, she looked at the teen with orange hair being protected by his witch. She was interested there but decides to turn off the TV and headed to the dining room. At the large dining room, there was 10 maid witches bowing to Akemi who are lined up at the wall.

"Your dinner is ready, Kuroki-sama." One of the witch maid is a brown haired Fusoan with a height of 163 cm.

So, Akemi starts to sit on her favorite throne chair at the middle of the table which looks long. One of the witch maids provided her the dinner as she said her words.

"Bon appetit." Akemi said her words as she ate her dinner.

Meanwhile outside of the Akemi residence. The manga artist named **Shuta Mochizuki** was seen trying to get in but Haruka won't let him.

"I-I'm sorry! I can't let you in! She said no! No is no!" Haruka said to him as she stammers.

"H-Hey! I wanted a idea to draw her! Okay!?" Shuta said until she slided the door closed. "Damn… Oh well… I guess I should do it another time."

So then, Shuta the residence… This was the everyday life in Japan. Normal… as expected.

* * *

 **Ending - Aitsu by Dicot (Super Gals!)**

*Guitar playing*

The sound of a guitar plays as it shows three colored of green, purple, and blue silhouettes. Which is actually Naoe, Kunika, and Haruka as Naoe and Haruka starts to slowly strike a pose until the beat starts as the background changes as the silhouettes disappeared into actual people as their respective adopters arrived on the scene as they held hand together as it shows the six walking together at the shores of the beach with the sun shining.

Saikin boku wa nani o suru koto ni mo aitsu no kao ga detekuru

Naoe, Kunika, and Haruka were seen walking to the left with a city background with the clear sky as they're looking at the front of the view with a smile on their faces as it shows Isshin, Osamu, and Akemi in the background in order. And the it shows Kunika dancing as Isshin sweatdrops in embarrassment as Naoe, Haruka, and Osamu cheering while Akemi looking away.

Nijuuyo jikan to iu gisshiri no jikan mo aitsu ga shimete shimata

Then it shows Isshin and Kunika sleeping each other on the bed and then to Isshin riding on her while Osamu was on Naoe for a race while Akemi was stand on Haruka's back while flying. Then it shows Kunika striking a pose as Shuta Mochizuki was seen wearing a hawaiian shirt while crouching and looking behind. He then turns around to see Kunika as both did the pose with a smile on their faces while Isshin was seen standing there in the background.

Saa shigoto o hajimeyou dakedo aitsu jama o shite shimau

Then it shows Isshin and Kunika doing poses while wearing various clothing fashion and then to where Kunika and Naoe were seen with their bokken swords ready as Osamu, Waltraud, Isshin, and Heinrike were seeing to two fighting with their swords as the four sweatdrops.

Bari bari bari bari no shigoto ningen desu

Then it shows where Kunika grabbed Isshin's hands while she is flying in her Strikers in the sky as she is chased by other witches who are after him because they're in love.

Dakedo boku wa mou aitsu de seihasareteita

Then it shows Isshin, Osamu, Akemi, Kunika, Naoe, and Haruka standing on the air strip of the Hamamtsu Air Force Base as the sun was shining.

Nani o suru no mo aitsu no koto kangaete shimatte boku ga

Then, Kunika, Naoe, and Haruka were seen in their strikers as they fly into the sky as they leave the contrails in a clear blue sky.

Aitsu de ippai ni naru

Then, it shows Isshin and Kunika in the photo booth taking pictures with each other while the other two were embarrassing.

Tonikaku ima wa aitsu ga ite kurenai to boku wa nanimo dekinai

Next, it shows Kunika talking to Isshin as she hugs him. Leaving him sighing as he starts to pet her while walking.

Aitsu ga boku no naki ni iru iru iru iru iru iru

Next, it shows the six standing in the white background while it was all gray until it regains color as the six starts comically dancing in unison. Then it finally shows a last scene where the family photo of the Masayoshi family was seen with Isshin and Kuroda doing the two finger gesture along with Tetsuko, Kuga, and Makoto standing there behind them with a smile on their face.

* * *

 **Chapter Previews**!  Featuring **Isshin Masayoshi**!

Huh? Why am I here? Oh yeah. The names Isshin Masayoshi. The protagonist of this love story here. You know, I gotta start caring about Kunika since she's so nice but gets carried away at some times. But, I hear chapter previews are interesting. I'll give you a hint. My brother is going to appear in the next chapter. Next time on **Witch Musume: My Love Story! !: Second Love- My Everyday Life**. By the way… who is Ichigo Kazuraba from the main story. I never heard of him though-

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hello guys! This is a completely new Witch Musume series set in Arc 1 of the main story. I wanted to do something different and I did. However, I was inspired by My Love Story! and Super Gals!. Both animes are great. Though, Super Gal was my childhood anime that I watched, though. So, I decided to bring the vibe there so it should be unique. However, there is a 'Another' Witch Musume story that is tied to the main story and this story. It's a series that I'm working on. It's called Witch Musume: Another. Instead of six main protagonists. It'll focus on six new side characters who will be protagonists who appeared or hasn't appeared in the main story. But until then… Switch on your Youth!**


	2. My Everyday Life

**The following story is a [FAN-FICTION]. Strike Witches series are all owned by Humikane Shimada, Kazuhiro Takamura, Project World Witches, Striker Unit, and KADOKAWA. Please support it's current franchise. As well as the new Brave Witches anime.**

 **Hello, everyone. Today, will bring you my very first update on Witch Musume. I'm temporarily branching off from my main story. But, I can still work on it. In today's Arc 1 of this lovely romantic comedy. This is going to be called [Arc 1- Sengoku Romance Arc]. This maybe a wild guess. In today's chapter, it will still focus on Isshin and Kunika building a relationship with each other while meeting Isshin's brother. And also, Kuroki Akemi will also appear in this chapter. And also Tomoko Anabuki, Luca Diego, and a new character who is Tomoko's cousin/brother-in-law/descendant, Souji Anabuki who will appear in the story. Also, I decided to add a feature to both Everyday Life with Witches and My Love Story called 'Bonding System' from the Pilot System (Which has to be a Jet Striker) and the 'Climax Awakening', the second stage for Unfamiliar to use a magic weapons based on shapes and sizes like swords and guns. Now, I hope you enjoy reading.**

* * *

 **Witch Musume: My Love Story! ! /** **魔女娘：俺物語** **! !**

Second Love- My Everyday Life

 _He strays…_

 _Born from the Anabuki bloodline…_

 _He struggles to mourn the death of his lost ones over his will…_

 _Formally born in the Americas, raised in Tokyo, Japan…_

 _The promise with a girl and a fox. The last recently rusty chain hauled in and stopped…_

 _The promise with a boy left paranoid. The grey wedge dug in compensation…_

 _It turns into the labyrinth which confuses him a deep sight…_

 _Is this the lamplight to greet the visible?_

* * *

7/30/2015 **Hamamatsu Air Self-Defense Force Base, Nishi Ward, Hamamatsu, Japan** Daytime - Clear Sky

 **Souji POV**

I was seen arriving on my motorcycle while wearing my pilot jacket and green army camo pants. That I, **Souji Anabuki** from the Yokota Air Base which belongs to the United States Forced Japan. But, the commander just transferred me today because the base was low on men because the high count of military witches at this base. Just as I arrived there. I parked my motorcycle as I took off my helmet. I have Black hair with a emo-like hairstyle and brown eyes. I have a height of 172 cm and weigh over 61 kg, still skinny. I looked at the Witches taking off in the skies already. Well, ain't that pretty.

"You there. Souji Anabuki, right?" I heard the voice of a man. The completely normal voice like a young adult. I turned around to see a man wearing a green camo shirt and pants. Who is he? "The names Sakai Tameyoshi. I assume you're here to transfer here because of Commander Darius Langway from the Yokota Air Base?" The name known as Sakai said to me.

"Y-Yes! That, I am!" I said with my pride be putting my right fist to my heart.

"Hmm… Souji Anabuki… You're Satoru Anabuki's grandson from the Anabuki bloodline known for a wide family of aces. I assume you're going to be next in line?" Sakai asked me about my bloodline.

"H-Hai… Well, I'm the only one in this bloodline, though." I said while scratching my back of the head.

"Well then, just take your time so you can get started. We'll deliver your jet by tomorrow. For now, feel free to explore." Sakai said as he left.

I grabbed out my phone to check the time. Good, still daytime. Now… these witches are pretty good with those… what do they call it… Second Neuroi War Strikers. I even see some witches are upgraded to Fourth-Generation Jet Strikers. That's new. Did Prime Minister Gunzeo Takei's wife, Adolfine Galland announce this? I suppose so. Well, time to get moving.

 **[STEP STEP STEP!]**

"You must be my descendant of the Anabuki bloodline that my familiar Konbei was talking about." The voice of a women spoke as I turned around. It's a woman who is 16 years old with black hair and grey eyes. She's wearing a red hakama as well. Who is this beauty… Also… how did she got in?

"Eh? Who are you? How did you get in the base. Do you have permission?" I said to her in a concerned look at her. Why is she smiling…?

"I have permission from the commander of this base, silly.~" She said to me. "Now then, that aside. I am Tomoko Anabuki, the ace archetype of Satoru Anabuki. Pleased to meet you, Onii-chan!~"

 _Onii-chan… Onii-chan… Onii-chan…_

Wh-What? D-Did she called me… Onii-chan… I… My great grandfather… is a hot 16 year old girl who is my sister!? What is this romantic sensation! I… I have a sister? A long lost sister? When? Where? How? I… I'm lost for words…

 **[HUG!]**

" **UWAHHHH! TOMOKO-CHAN! I BELIEVE THAT YOU'RE MY LONG LOST SISTER! HOW WERE YOU! UWAAAAAHHHH!** " I cried out to her as she comforts me.

"There there, Onii-chan. Besides, I'm a celebrity after all." Tomoko said with a cute giggle.

"Eh? Celebrity?" I asked her.

"Hai. You see, I'm currently in the cast for the upcoming romantic action movie." Tomoko replied with a smile.

"R-Really?" Seriously. She's a celebrity witch?

"Indeed. Though, My familiar wants to see you." Tomoko said as a white fox with a bell necklace starts to magically come out of her body. This is tad creepy or weird. However, it was walking towards me.

"Hello, Souji-sama. I am Konbei, Ojou-sama's familiar-" Konbei's sentence was cut off as I quickly grabbed the white fox and hugged him tightly.

" **OH MY GOOOOOOD! IS THAT A TALKING FOX!? I REALLY LOVE FOXES! REALLY! I DO! I ALWAYS LOVE ANIMALS. MOSTLY FOXES! I HAVE A FRIEND WHO WORKS AT THE ZAO FOX VILLAGE!** " I exclaimed with happiness as I spun around with joy as Konbei wasn't pleased.

"Souji-sama. Please put me down." Konbei begged.

"No way! You're my new best friend pet!" I replied back as Tomoko cutely giggles of my soft personality.

"You sure are a funny one, Onii-chan." Tomoko said with a smile.

"Y-Yeah… but. I have one question." I said as Konbei was seen resting on the top of my head.

"Hmm? What is it, Onii-chan?" Tomoko tilted her head.

"You're here to… investigate about the recent drone outbreak today, aren't you?" I said to her.

"I am, though, my husband is waiting for me to come home safely once I finish assisting the air force base." Tomoko said to me. "Now then, shall we get started, Onii-chan?"

"H-Hai… If you insist." I said as Konbei was still on my head as we headed to the base to get started.

 **Third Person POV**

Meanwhile, Isshin was seen sleeping on his bed as his own residence. However, he was awoken by Kunika.

"Good morning, Onii-sama!" Kunika jumps on his bed as he instantly woke up.

"W-WHA!" Isshin jumped. "K-Kunika-chan?"

"How are you? Also, your mother said that your brother, Makoto-sama is coming to see you tomorrow!" Kunika smiled at him. Not only until…

"What? EHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?" Isshin was confused on the whole meaning about his brother coming for a visit.

* * *

 **Opening - Miraikei Answer from Ore Monogatari! !/My Love Story! ! (TYERecords Ver.)**

Cause if I try.

Everyday just passes by.

Though it's not the story that I planned.

Say the answer. I wanna know the answer.

The scene shows a white background of purple footprints leaving a trail to follow the blue footprints as the view moves up to see Isshin walking with a bag over his shoulder as he turned around to see Kuroda as they meet as the background starts to change into a high school setting on the rooftops as the view moves up into the sky with witches flying in the sky as the beat plays, showing the title for a few second as the logo stickers of the Noble Witches plasters the screen a lot of times and disappears in a quick.

I wish these words were easy to say.

Just somewhere I could see a simple recipe.

Kuroda was seen walking to the left in a white background with a Noble Witches logo behind it as she was putting both hands behind her back and looks up in the sky as she smiles. Then transitions to Kuroda in her Striker, flying up into the sky as it leaves contrails.

I feel this distance here in my heart.

If only time could change.

So you could stay beside me.

Isshin was seen walking to the right in a white background with Isshin's friend, Osamu Kanno, Naoe Kanno, Kuroki Akemi, and Haruka Sakomizu as they were walking as well. Then the background changes where he was standing on the airstrip of the Hamamatsu Air Base as he stood there and looked up in the sky to see the jets flying.

What I want to say.

What I have to say.

It's another day like always.

Isshin and Kuroda were seen walking each other in front as it shows various of pictures of Kuroda saving a dog mid air in her striker and then to Isshin frantically riding a bike as it leaves a smoke trails on the road. Then switches back to the two walking.

Cause I need to know what the future hold for you and I.

Now's the time.

Then, Isshin was seen standing on the sand of the beach to see the ocean until he looks up to meet Kuroda floating with her striker as both smiled. Then shows a various scene of Isshin jumps and running off with a sun shining. Then a scene where he backflips and lands. Then as last scene where in some comedy anime style where Isshin was jaw dropping and yelling with his eyes completely white and sharp teeths which was frantic.

Cause if I try.

Everyday just passes by.

Though it's not the story that I planned.

Say the answer. (I can change too)

Then, there was a shooting star zooming through the night as Isshin was seen standing on the hill of the mountain until he was taken by Kuroda as he riding on her back. So then, he looked up to see the shining star as it was shining bright.

I know It's strange.

This love inside my heart.

Isshin was seen crouching on a small strawberry and Kuroda sitting on a big strawberry in a white background as Kuroda was swaying her legs back and forth.

Maybe it was love right from the start.

Say the answer. 

I'm gonna find the answer.

Kuroda was seen running as she arrived to the Masayoshi residence with Isshin, his mother, Osamu, and Naoe as Isshin smiled and lends his hand out as she smiles and takes it as they started walking with their hands together as everything turned bright to show a wedding cake with a chibi figures of Isshin and Kuroda together.

* * *

7/31/2015 **Masayoshi Residence, Minami Ward, Hamamatsu, Japan** Morning - Clear Sky

 **Isshin POV**

 ***Persona 4 OST- How Much**

I, Isshin Masayoshi was seen sitting on the couch of the living room. Looking at the documentary of a witch only mountain town of Kyuunosuke from Nikko of Tochigi Prefecture. I was basically bored, drinking water as usual. My mom Tatsuko was seen cooking food as Kunika was sitting with me. Yet, My brother is coming back to see me today… Oh boy. I hope he's doing okay in university. However, he's a huge Track and Field ace and all. But, I can feel that Kunika is nuzzling with me.

"Mmm~~" Kunika moans and becomes aroused as she was happily cuddling me. "Say, Onii-sama. What does your brother looks like?" She smiled at me.

"Well… He's a normal person, likes track and field a lot, made friends. And so on." I said about him as she smiles.

"Ahh! I would love to meet him!" Kunika happily exclaimed to me.

"Haha. Sure you will." I replied to her as I pet her head as she moans. "Oh yeah. I need to groom your familiar today. Do you mind?"

"H-Hai." She blushes. "I-If you wish."

So then, she starts to concentrate to make her body to have a blue glow, causing her familiar ears and tail to pop out as she stood up. Though, she was slowly squirming, holding her left arm with her right hand. I grabbed the brush from the table.

"O-Onii-sama? C-Can you do it gently?" Kunika said with a blush on her face.

"Yeah. Sure thing." I said to her as I prepared to brush her familiar or dog ears or whatever.

And so, I proceed to groom her ear as it starts twitching as she moaned a bit.

"C-Careful!" Kunika moaned.

"I get it." I replied to her.

I groomed her gently as she starts to feel it, though, she's not flinching at all. But, she stood there carefully with her eyes closed

"F-Feels… good…" Kunika said to me with a smile as I kept grooming her.

And so after her ears... I proceed to brush her tail as it starts wagging as she flinches.

"Ahh~~!" Kunika moaned.

She's going to be complicated to groom her in a time like this… So, I carefully groomed her tail as it kept wagging. She's really liking it there. Maybe I should groom her more.

"Huh? Isshin-san… What are you doing…?" I heard the voice… Makoto… Makoto Masayoshi. He has a same height as me but a bit tall and has a normal weight. I looked at him and his black natural hair and his brown eyes. Makoto here didn't realize that I was… touching a stranger.

"Nii-san!" I yelled at him with a smile on my face. "You're back!"

"Well, yeah. I am. But, why did you bring your stranger here?" Makoto worries.

"She's not a stranger. She's a Witch. I-I adopted her so you can tell by her animal features." I said as I kept grooming the wagging tail as she was moaning.

"You adopted a Witch?" Makoto said as Kunika turned around as I stopped grooming her.

"Ahh, You must be Makoto-sama! I am Kuroda Kunika Masayoshi! Please to meet you!" Kunika bowed.

"So, you're part of my family? Well then, I'm pleased!" Makoto said with a smile on his face. No anger or suspicion? Well, I guess he's totally okay with it. "Also, is that what it's called… Witch Grooming?"

"Oh, yeah. It's actually a thing. People are doing it on YouTube so I wonder if I can do the same thing and Witches will love it." I said with a blush on my face as I was scratching the back of my head.

"I see. Well, I assume Witch Grooming is a thing. And I'm taking a break from University. Though… It's good to be back here at home. How is Oka-san today?" Makoto asked me.

"Ahh. She's busy cooking so she knows that you're home." I said to him.

"Oh, I see. Well then. I guess she remembers now. Geez, everyday it keeps getting weirder… Drone Outbreaks, people riding on Witches for faster transportation, Witches mating with human to breed more Witches. How strange is that-" Makoto's sentence was cut off.

"U-Uwaaah! I totally forgot! Squadron Leader Heinrike's birthday is in two weeks! August 14!" Kunika frantically noticed as her tail was wagging madly.

"Huh? Who's Heinrike?" Makoto said.

"Heinrike Prinzessin zu Sayn-Wittgenstein. She's a Squadron Leader of the 506th JFW Noble Witches. They're located at France. She resides in the A-Unit in Sedan, France while B-Unit consists of Liberion Witches in Dijon, France." I explained to him.

"So, she's German." Makoto nodded in understanding.

"Well, it's Karlsland. Remember? Germany changed into Karlsland? She sometimes come to my house to monitor me, y'know?" I deadpanned at him as he chuckles.

"Haha! Right, right. Anyways. I'm only here for two weeks until I return back to my university for my exams." Makoto said as he yawns. "Man… I feel sleepy… Hey, Isshin-san… IF you see my friend Hiroki-san… Tell him that I'm resting back at my home." He then goes into his room as he left.

"H-Hai…" I said as I looked at Kunika trying to think up of a birthday idea for Heinrike-chan… "Huh? Kunika-chan?"

"A-Ano… U-Um… Onii-sama? Do you mind if you can help me for her birthday in two weeks?" Kunika asked me as she blushes and twiddle her fingers.

"Oh. Why not. Hmm… Maybe I can talk to my friends." I thinked for a moment as I got an idea. Trust me, Kunika. I know how to get help.

* * *

7/31/2015 **Hamamatsu Shrine, Minami Ward, Hamamatsu, Japan** Morning - Clear Sky

 ***Persona 3 OST- Joy**

"Ehh? Help you?" Osamu said as he was sitting on the bench outside the Shrine as Naoe was seen sitting next to him.

"Yeah. Besides, Kunika-chan here needs help. Heinrike-chan's Birthday is coming in two weeks and we have to find something that will please her." I asked the two as they were eating ice cream sandwiches.

"P-Please! I don't want her to go disappointed over my mistakes!" Kunika said as she bowed.

"We should help her, Osamu-kun." Naoe said to her adopter.

"Well then, Isshin-senpai. I'll help Kunika-chan. Besides, we're friends and this is what we do, right?" Osamu smiled at me.

"Yeah. We sure do." I replied back at him with a smile.

"Great! Well then… Let's do this!" Osamu pumps up his fists as we did the same thing with a cheer.

* * *

8/7/2015 **Shopping District, Naka Ward, Hamamatsu, Japan** Daytime - Clear Sky

It's been one week… ONE WEEK because we couldn't find anything good for Heinrike-chan… One week left till her birthday… She's going to be… what is it…19? I bet her magic is still kicking. Also, we were so lazy in this morning. Osamu sighed in disappointment and tried to think up of something…

"I can't believe one week for this? And we still haven't come up with a birthday gift idea?" Osamu sighed.

"You said that you were gonna buy a gun from a gun store…" I said to him.

"W-What? C'mon! We're still in high school and we ain't old enough yet to buy a gun for her! Besides, she's in a freakin military full of female child soldiers! Though, it maybe a war crime but it's been revoked for Witches exclusively thanks to the Witches Cultural Exchange Act." Osamu continued. "But still… We need to come up with something… Wait… I GOT IT!"

"Huh?" Naoe looked at him.

"I have an idea! I do have a acquaintance living in a daimyo house and she's… noble and all." Osamu said with a smile on his face.

"And who's that gonna be?" I said.

"Kuroki Akemi… She's a next in line for the Akemi family, known for Iaido katana techniques such as a Lightning Quick Draw Technique and also it's famed sword which belonged to the Akemi family heirloom, 'Ama-no-Zatoichi'." Osamu explained. "I seen her in the news and YouTube videos. She's pretty awesome.

"I see. When can we meet her?" I asked.

"Now." Osamu winked.

* * *

8/7/2015 **Akemi Residence, Kita Ward, Hamamatsu, Japan** Morning - Clear Sky

 ***Persona 4 OST- Like a Dream Come True**

"S-Sugee…" I was awed of this house… This is a Daimyo house that Kunika-chan talked about. However, it looks amazing.

"Like it? Besides, we rarely talk from time to time. We're not friends and all, though. Haha." Osamu laughed.

"Also, Akemi-san has a witch named Haruka Sakomizu. She's a shy one but you'll get to know her well." Naoe said with her hands the back of her head as she was relaxing.

"Hey, Who's that guy over there?" Kunika looked at the person as it was a teen wearing a hawaiian shirt as he passed through us.

"You trying to visit there?" The teen said to us. "My name is Shuta Mochizuki. Akemi-san likes there, you know? I'm a manga artist. Let me tell you. Everything I tried to ask her, she rejects it for no reason."

"U-Um… H-Hello! I see how you feel! Why do you want to draw her?" I asked him.

"It's because I'm starting a project that is important to me. Well… I can't spoil it but it's a secret. Right now, I really have to hurry back to my home. Later!" Shuta said as he starts running with his art equipment on him.

"Okay…?" Osamu scratched his head. "Anyways.. I'll knock on the door."

Osamu starts to approach the sliding door as he knocks on it two times.

"C-Coming!" The voice of a girl frantically spoke as the steps were coming loudly as the door slides open. So that's Haruka? That glasses, though.

"Ahh, Haruka-chan. Good to see you."

"P-Pleased to meet you senpai. What is it that I can help you." Haruka shyly said to him.

"Ahh, My friend here Isshin-senpai and Kunika-chan needs help." Osamu pointed at us.

"Y-Yeah. My name is Isshin Masayoshi. I'm the adopter of the noble witch, Kuroda Kunika Masayoshi." I introduced to ourselves.

"Hello~!" Kunika happily waves at her.

"We're here to ask your adopter, Kuroki Akemi, right? Heinrike-chan's Birthday is coming up in one week and were hoping if we can get help." I asked her.

"A-Alright… I'll talk to Kuroki-sama!" Haruka said as she slides the door closed as she ran…

"Now… we wait. Let's hope the results go good as expected. Right, Naoe-chan?" Osamu pets his Witch.

"Hai. It won't take long enough. But, I'm sure it would be quick." Naoe nodded with her arms crossed.

Just then, the door slides open as Haruka begins to speak.

"Kuroki-sama said that she'll take Kunika-senpai and Isshin-senpai only." Haruka said as she tips her glasses. Much to Osamu's shock.

" **WHAAAAAAAAAAT!?** Not us!?" Osamu yelled in exclamation.

"Looks like we're the only ones to wait, Osamu-san." Naoe said as she whistled.

"Don't worry. We'll wait for you. Just don't go anywhere." I said to to them as they nodded. And so, we went inside as we followed Haruka.

As we went in the daimyo house of the Akemi Residence. Yet… It looks so luxurious here… Also that maids… they have no pants but they must be Witches who are serving her about ten of them. How fancy.

"This house looks so rich for a rich person to live…" I said in awe.

"Hai. Akemi-sama is the best noble lady there is. She cares about me a lot and takes care of me." Haruka smiled as she was humming until we've arrived at this… fancy living room. Damn that huge TV!

"So.. you've came…" The girl spoke. It was a girl with a pink kimono. She has a height of a little girl and a nice long jet black hair that is incredibly long. Though, she has blue eyes like a ocean. She must be Kuroki Akemi. Though, her face is beautiful but serious. Is she not in a mood…? "You must be the adopter of the noble witch, Kuroda Kunika… Isshin Masayoshi, yes? Your last name is indeed interesting… I suppose it means Justice?"

"H-Hai. It does." I replied to her with a bow.

"I see. You're interesting one. Much more than that idiot, Osamu." Akemi has a pout on her face. Does Osamu-san and Akemi-chan don't get along? I wonder about their relationship… "Aside from that. How can I help you today? Adopter of the noble Witch."

"Ahh, you see… Kunika-chan is very desperate and tried to think up a gift that will intrigue her. But, her birthday is August of 14. We've been dealing with things just to come up with something. I was hoping if we can get help." I bowed to wait for her response.

"So… Lady Heinrike's birthday is next week, yes?" Akemi said to me.

"H-Hai. I was hoping… that you're eager to help? She's going to be 19 so…" I scratched my head.

"Very well… In that case, I shall assist you for her birthday." Akemi stood up from her luxurious couch… Wait… she is small! Even her hair touches the ground!

"W-Whoa… Your hair is long… and your short…" I said in awe.

"I-I'm not that short! I'm just a noble fine girl! That's all!" Akemi yelled in embarrassment. "S-Sorry… forgive my outburst. I've shouldn't yell the adopter of a noble witch. Besides, I've known Heinrike for a quite of time now since she arrived to our world. I always admire her for her noble act. I did visit her once for talks regarding the town of Sedan and the base of the A-Unit and B-Unit 506th JFW Base. I consider her as a friend after all. She shared me a lot of her stories of why her world was destroyed by the neurois and I understand that. She is aware of the human on human warfare and aims to stop it. The world is indeed changing and I love it. Don't you think?"

"Y-Yeah. Kunika-chan told me the same thing. I guess we both have in common, right?" I chuckled a bit.

"It seems so. Now then, allow me to find a useful gift for Lady Heinrike." Akemi whips her hair like a fashion girl as she passed through me.

"Please have a safe journey, Kuroki-sama." One of the witch maids bowed at her as she nods.

Just as we headed out the house. We saw Osamu and Naoe playing on their phones of Fate/Grand Order.

"Hey, Naoe-chan. Do you have Mordred on the final ascension?" Osamu asked her.

"Not yet, why? I just got her from the quartz summon." Naoe replied to him.

"Oh, I see. Well, I just got Brynhildr and she looks so hot." Osamu sighed and plays on his phone to do more of it.

"You…" Akemi coldly looked at Osamu.

"Ahh, Akemi-san! Glad you listened to us! I thought that you're going to reject us for no reason. Haha!" Osamu laughed with a smile.

"Hmph. Don't expect to think, dolt." Akemi retorted at him.

"A-Akemi-sama? C-Can't you be a bit nicer?" Haruka shyly said to her as Akemi turned around and smiles at her.

"Don't worry. I was merely teaching him a lesson." Akemi smiled at her as she pets her hair as she blushes.

"H-Hai!" Haruka nodded.

"Now then, let's go find a great gift for Squad Leader Heinrike!" Kunika announced with a smile on her face as we cheered.

"Yeah!" We all cheered in unison. Let's just hope that things turn out well.

* * *

8/7/2015 **Masayoshi Residence, Minami Ward, Hamamatsu, Japan** Evening - Heavy Rain

 ***Persona 4 OST- Signs of Love**

The outside starts to rain after we had plans to do. Akemi and Osamu said that they'll come up with their own gift to start with. Not until they start a fight each other and I had to stop it. Though, it was funny. However, I was watching TV sports on Soccer. I used to be part of the soccer team at my high school but not anymore because I once twisted my legs and I was off the team. Well, I was okay with it, though. However, It was still raining outside. Kunika is sleeping on my bed. However, I looked at my text on my from Osamu.

[Osamu: Hey, you got the gift of what you've needed, dood?]

[Isshin: Yeah, I do.]

[Osamu: That's great! :D]

[Isshin: What about you, though?]

[Osamu: Me? Akemi-chan is doing her own way. Me and Naoe-chan couldn't do a thing so I wish you a good luck for a good gift, man. ;)]

[Osamu: Daaaaamn! I gotta take a freakin' breather. Talk to you later. Good luck at France! Me and Naoe-chan has something to do.]

I smiled and turned off my phone. As I turned off the TV and headed to bed, Kunika said to me.

"Onii-sama… I love you…" Kunika mumbled herself and hugs herself with a smile on her face. "I want to be with you… ever… and ever…"

Heh… Kunika-chan as always… At least… I got what I needed… My limited edition Kingdom Hearts Oathkeeper Keychain…

* * *

8/14/2015 **A-Unit 506th JFW Base, Sedan, France** Daytime - Clear Sky

And so… today… was Heinrike's 19th birthday. No really. She's 19 years old now. However… this was my second time visiting here in france. The first one was… well, I was shy. Until I met two Liberion witches, Carla Luksic and Jennifer DeBlanc. The two girls were nice to me and all. They were temporarily residing in the A-Unit Base because the B-Unit base was being built after they came to our world. After it was finished, they reside there now. However, all the B-Unit Witches are celebrating Heinrike's birthday because she's 19 now. Anyways, Maybe I can do a flashback of how I met them.

[ **FLASHBACK - 7/27/2015 - Evening/Clear Sky** ]

 ***Final Fantasy VII OST- Tifa's Theme (BitSymphony [Remake] Version.)**

In my flashback… I was seen outside, sitting on the edge of the runway of the base. Though it looks like a castle as one of the Noble Witches said back in their world. Yet, my personality is a bit timid since I was shy of getting along with witches since I adopted Kunika. She was talking to Heinrike about me. I can see the two at the hangar with their respective strikers parked.

"Hey, buddy. You look alone there." The voice known as Carla Luksic approached me. She had a long blonde hair, grey-blue eyes and wore a pilot uniform and has a white scarf on front. But, she has a pilot goggles on her head. Yes, she does not have any , she has her hands in her military uniform under her pilot jacket as she approached me.

Next up was Jennifer DeBlanc, she had a light brown hair color, brown eyes, blue military uniform and no pants. Though, she has some sort of a medal or whatever on her right side on her breasts. She was smiling at me.

"Hmm? Who are you two?" I asked them with a blank expression.

"Ahh, forgive our manners. The names Carla Luksic and this here is my friend and wingmate, Jennifer." Carla introduced herself with a smile.

"Hello~! The name's Jennifer DeBlanc. I'm a Liberion Night Witch at the B-Unit of Noble Witches. Carla is also part of my unit. And you are?" Jennifer introduces herself as she asked my name.

"Isshin… Isshin Masayoshi…" I said my name.

"Well, good to meet you, Isshin! Hope we can be friends! Want a cola?" Carla passes the cola to me as I caught it.

"O-Oh… sure." I decided to accept her offer and drink it as the two sat next to me. "Ahhh… That tastes good." I smiled as Carla laughs.

"Haha. Marian does that all the times." Carla said as I tilted my head a bit.

"Marian?" I asked.

"Marian Carl, she's part of our unit. She has a dream of going fast and can't stop thinking about Flight Lieutenant from the 501st, Charlotte E. Yeager." Jennifer said to me with a smile on her face.

"I see…" I replied.

"Say, do you have a family?" Jennifer asked me curiously.

"Hmm… I have a dad named Kuga. Mother named Tetsuko. And a older brother named Makoto. Though, I care about my brother a lot. Really, I do."

"You have a very interesting family, Isshin. Besides, we're starting to like your world here. No Neurois, no outbreak and all… Except human on human warfare." Carla said as she looked up at the skies.

"Not to mention the true reason of the real WWII…" Jennifer added. "That aside. Can we ask you?"

"Real quick, okay?" Carla said to me.

"Sure thing?" I answered.

"I was hoping if we can call you an english name if that's okay." Carla winked at me.

"Hmm… I never had one before… I remember my last name, Masayoshi means Justice." I said.

"Hmm… Justice. Not bad!" Jennifer pats my back.

"Well then, from now on. We'll just call you 'Justin' as your english name. Is that alright?" Carla smiled.

"O-Oh… sure. I mean… I don't mind." I said with a little smile.

"Well then, Justin. We have to get going." Carla stood up as Jennifer did the same.

"Yeah. I know it's a short talk. But, we hope to see you again soon!" Jennifer said to me with a smile. "Talk to you later!~"

"Yeah. Cya, Justin!" Carla said as the two got in their respective striker units and took off in a night.

"Yeah… cya…" I said with a smile on my face. This is what joy feels like…

[ **PRESENT DAY** ]

So back at the present day. The A-Unit and B-Unit witches here are celebrating Heinrike's birthday and a cake that says, [ **Happy Birthday, Squad Leader Henrike! 19-Years Old!** ]. Well, I'm glad to see her be 19. But, does she fear of losing her magic? I don't know. But, I was seen watching Heinrike blowing the cake candles after the happy birthday song was finished. I can see the girls talking. And that person named Denis Esther, he works at this base I suppose.

"Thank you everyone for celebrating my birthday. I know it's close to my retirement age where my magic fades. But, I won't give up that easily. I continue to remain strong as I am. I hope everyone will understand." Heinrike said her message as we started clapping. And so forth, the girls continued talking. And Kunika is talking to that gingered haired girl with a cap on.

"Geez, Kunika. Good thing she left you with a warning for being late." The girl with a cap said with a smile at her.

"G-Gomen. I just didn't realize because I was spending time with Onii-sama, Isabelle-chan!" Kunika said to her.

"Your adopter?" Isabelle noticed me and approached to me.

"Huh?" I noticed.

"You're Isshin, right? The name's Isabelle du Monceau de Bergendal or Isabelle for short. I hail from Belgica. Or Belgium in your world." Isabelle smiles at me. She is wearing a brown coat and has no pants. She has blue eyes that are like a caribbean sea.

"N-Nice to meet you, Isabelle-chan. I assume your best friends with Kunika-chan?" I asked her as she nods.

"Yup. We've known each other back in our world. But, I'm glad she's coming back with us for Squad Leader Heinrike's birthday." Isabelle giggles cutely.

"I see. Well, I hope we can get along with each other. Though, It's my second time here." I said as I scratched the back of my head.

"It is? Well then, we still have a plenty of time to send gifts to Squad Leader Heinrike if you have one." Isabelle told me as the witches were giving her some gifts. Right, I have the gift with me.

So, I approached to meet up with Heinrike and grabbed out a keychain from my pocket.

"We meet again, Isshin." Heinrike said to me.

"Haha. Yeah. Happy birthday! Hahaha… Well… I… bought an small gift with me. But, I hope that'll make you happy. Here." So, I gave her my Oathkeeper keychain as she looks at it. "It's a Oathkeeper Keychain from Kingdom Hearts. I got it as a limited edition. Still new and clean. H-Hope you like it."

And so… this was her response.

"I thank you for this gift and I will not forget this." Heinrike said with a smile.

"Heh. Glad you liked it." I smiled.

"Justin~!" The voice known as Carla hugs me for my return. "You're back!"

"Carla-san." I said her name.

"Glad to see you here as well, Justin." The voice of Jennifer approached to me.

"Yeah. Though, that's my second time here." I said to the girls.

"Since you're here… would you like a tour around our B-Unit Base? It's at Dijon. It shouldn't be that far." Carla said to me.

"Yeah, we'll show you around the town as well." Jennifer winked at me.

"Aww, you girls. Alright then, I accept!" I happily accept their request as the two liberion witches are happy.

"That's great! Hey, Kunika. Wanna come with us?" Jennifer asked her.

"Ahh, Gomen! I'll let Onii-sama go with you. Me and Isabelle-chan got some things to do right now." Kunika replied back with a smile.

"Alright then. Now, Justin. Let's go. I'll let you ride on me." Carla said to me.

"Oh… sure. Why not." I replied back.

As minutes later of preparation. I was seen riding on Carla's back in the sky as Jennifer was following with.

"Hey, Justin. First time riding on a Witch?" Jennifer asked me.

"I rode on Kunika-chan many times. Besides, she was too reckless with her flying and making clumsy crashes." I said with a slight smile on her face.

"That's just life, I guess?" Carla said to me.

"Oh! I totally forgot! Where's Akemi-chan?" I asked to look for her.

* * *

8/14/2015 **Shizuoka Airport, Makinohara, Shizuoka, Japan** Daytime - Clear Sky

 **Third Person POV**

At the Shizuoka Airport where it's filled with busy people ranging from japanese and foreigners like Americans and French. However, Things were unlucky for Akemi and Haruka…

 **[Paris (Air France): DELAYED - Will arrive on 8/15/2015]**

On the screen display of the flights. Air France was delayed due to some problems going on or something. Akemi was seen shocked and frustrated over this. Haruka was seen resting on the seat to take a rest.

"N-No… Why… Why is this delayed!? **I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!** " Akemi yelled to the very end. She is indeed late to Heinrike's birthday…

* * *

 **Ending - CALL by AAA**

Can you feel

Listen to me

The scene starts where it shows a stylized graffiti background of Isshin doing a JoJo-like pose as the background shows the city of Hamamatsu and a flag of Japan.

Can you hear

I'm calling you

Then it shows Kunika in a stylized graffiti background in her striker unit, doing the peace sign gesture as the background shows the base of the 506th JFW and the emblem of the 506th and the flag of Fuso.

Kimi ni todoku ruuto wa ikusu

Kotoba to koe to sou nukumori

Osamu and Naoe was seen in the high school building's gym as they were standing there, behind them was a pile of stacked folded chairs.

RIARU dakedo kyori no wo motsu

Bimyou na NUANSU ni madoi yureyu You and I

Akemi and Haruka were seen at the shrike with a sun shining out as it was showing the Fusoan witches flying in the sky.

090 trrr… maiban no youni

Juwaki no mu kouso no sugao ni CALL

Kotoba de KISU mata kotoba de HAGU

Fuan wo kesu youni kotoba erabu

Then it shows the witches from the Noble Witches doing in action in the sky with their strikers as the guns were blazing.

Mada gamen ni moji wo shirushite

BOTAN oshite sumase teta

Souji, Tomoko, and Luca were seen at the Hamamatsu base as there was witches and people passing by as an illusion.

Sore dake ja kitto tarinai koto

Wakatte te sou shitanda

Then, Shuta was seen drawing the art of Akemi as he start to perfect it with a thumbs up. As Akemi at the background facepalms over to her embarrassment as Shuta sweatdrops.

Kao ga mitakatta hanashitai koto mo takusan atta

Kaki kirenai kurai sa

Kedo hibi ni owartete iiwake shite

Isshin was seen walking along on the streets during the day time as he was passing through people. However, he stood on the crosswalk as everyone was gone. But, he saw Kunika hovering there as she smiles and lends out a hand. Isshin smiles as he takes it as Kunika holds his hands as she flies into the skies.

Kimi no naka ni aru boku ni tsutaetai

Sunao na kimochi wa ima mo koko ni aru

Anata no naka no watashi ni todoketai

Nani yori ima wa massugu ni

Ai ni ikou

Then, it shows the scene of Isshin, Kunika, Osamu, Naoe, Akemi, Haruka, Makoto, Shuta, Souji, Tomoko, Luca, Denis, and the Noble Witches started dancing at the beach landscape and wearing beach outfits as they were all smiling, following the beat of the dance. And so, Isshin and Kunika stood there and looked at each other as they nodded. And so, everyone raised their right hand into the blue sky as the music finishes.

* * *

 **Chapter Preview**!  Featuring **Souji Anabuki**!

Why am I here? Oh! The names Souji Anabuki! Satoshi Anabuki's descendant. However, Satoshi became a hot girl named Tomoko Anabuki with a talking fox for no reason and called me Onii-chan. I'm so happy! What? No long talks? Aww shucks. Well then. Time for today's preview! Next time on Witch Musume: My Love Story! !, Chapter 3: My Embarrassing Vacation!. Vacation? At the beach? Well, Maybe I could ask Tomoko-chan for a beach vacation and bring Konbei with me. But, I love talking foxes-

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hey guys! I finally finished Chapter 2 of this story! And August 14 was Heinrike's birthday so happy birthday to her! Yay! And it was late… Well no matter! I'm going to continue to work on the main story with the latest chapter soon once I keep thinking up of the scenarios and ideas. But yeah, Witch Musume: Everyday Life with Witches is going to have a Arc 2 teaser which can be found at the main story only. I can't put the teaser here because it's different. But, I can tell Arc 1- Andorra Arc is almost done. Until next time! Switch on your Youth!**


End file.
